Blue Dragon: Scarlet Temptations
by Xpyro125
Summary: After the group of five defeated Nene, the world began to shape up. However, technology took an immediate jump, allowing for an influx of guns and cyborgs. The monsters began to get even more vicious, and with small problems popping up in many areas, it became clear to Shu, Jiro, and Kluke that another threat rose from the shadows. (Rated T for dark themes, heavy language, etc.)
1. Battles

**Author's Note:**

(3/28/17- 12:58 AM)

 **All of my rambling will end at the next bold text. Any paragraph that has a heading underlined will pertain to the story.  
The paragraph that has the italicized heading pertains to music, so if you don't really care for that, skip it.**

So, where to start? I'm Xpyro, an author who never puts one story to rest, instead just making more. I guess that's aside from the point though.  
This game was really fun to play. I haven't completed Disc 3 yet, I only got done with Noluta Village not too long ago, but I couldn't wait to make a story of this. I spoiled only the very ending for myself so I could start this, just to see what happened last, if there was something I needed to resume from.  
I guess thankfully, I don't, but I was going to just have a time skip of around 2 years anyways. I'll admit, this game is a bit of a roller coaster for me. It's extremely easy so far, I think Disc 2 just said "fuck it, let's make the enemies just plain easy to kill", and made our characters overpowered. It was really disappointing in that aspect, but it wasn't a major problem. I might be the only one to say this, but I got downright frightened... It's the reason why I skipped to the ending, and this is a bit of a spoiler...

I was scared that Kluke would get with Shu. They have no chemistry at all, I personally just find her better without him, and I'm actually kinda glad that the ending makes it so that she isn't with either of them at the time, instead leaving it up to the fans' imaginations. I think that was a great way to end it. Truthfully, while I didn't care for the characters at first _at all_ , they all grew on me, I guess with the exception of Shu. I didn't hate him, I just found his immaturity annoying– but I'm like that with the people that I deal with in real life, and honestly, I found him much more tolerable than them, so it's kinda funny. Sometimes he was decent, because he was actually not immature, but when he prevented Sahlia from killing herself... I actually liked him. It's strange to say that you don't like the main character of a game, especially in an RPG. It's not really something I've done, unless if you consider Chrom from Fire Emblem, but I won't get into my hatred for him. My opinion of Shu is kinda uncertain, I do want to like him, but I just can't. Out of the three, I liked Jiro off the bat, but not that much. I will say though, while Kluke was (justifiably) a bit of a bitch at first, I think her development was really good. I do think that Jiro and Shu's rivalry for Kluke brings out the worst in all three of them, and I just think it was pulling the strings of 'main guy has to get the main girl', while also laughing at that stereotype. I think the sole fact that Shu isn't with Kluke in the end is enough for me to say that it worked well. I remember reading the wiki on Sahlia when I was playing Disc 2, because I had no idea who she was, and I will say, she had me excited. Then I realized after Devour Village that I misread, that she only joined in _Blue Dragon Plus_ for the DS. Fuck my luck, because she's my favorite character. It sucks too, because she brought out the best of Shu, the side that I actually liked. I didn't even care if they got together or not, I just wanted her to help keep him in line.

Though my biggest disappointment has to be that nothing really bad ever happened, aside from the end of Disc 2, and that was just solved immediately. RPGs, especially the newer ones love to throw curveballs at the players, and I always got the feeling that something bad that was about to happen. The game always gives you that feeling, but I was always wrong. In that remark, it doesn't really deliver, but the beginning of Disc 3 showed just how vulnerable our characters really are without magic. But it's such a logic leap that they got their magic back "because it was in their hearts".

 _What?_

That doesn't make sense in the least, because they got it by swallowing the light spheres. Unless if it was imprinted in them or some shit, there's no way that should have even been possible. Still, I suppose it was a nice enough touch... I'd argue that they left that route way too quick, but I was sick of not being able to deal with enemies because Kluke didn't have her magic.  
I will say though, they did a completely subtle, yet noticeable graphics overhaul on Disc 3, and dear God... It's absolutely beautiful, and Devour Village just reminded me of Twilight Town from Paper Mario TTYD, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess... You know, the good parts of the dark atmosphere, not the edgy emo dark shit. Which is actually most of Twilight Princess... I won't go into why I don't like that game, it's completely aside the point.

I guess at the end of the day, Blue Dragon left a real mark on me– it's why I'm writing this. So, let's get down to business after burning almost 1K words.

 _Some things to consider about this story._

This story will contain a lot of cursing, moreso than most of my other stories, possible sexual themes and mentions, but not actual graphic, detailed stuff.  
There are going to be dark themes, themes that deal with issues in the real world, and possible offensive things said, so take this story with a pinch of salt. I'm likely going to be pushing a lot of boundaries that would put this at the borderline of an M rating, though not quite. With that said, I hope to derive some inspiration from stories in my CP:R series, though I want to mainly just keep it serious. Please review, as your feedback will help me tremendously to make this story even better– or just more tolerable, depending on how you feel. If you don't like it, that's okay, and if you do, then please let me know! I may consider co-writing this with someone I've worked with on here, his account is _Axel The Moon_ , go check him out. I may just work on this on my own though, depending on what happens. I'll see if he's interested, and if he's played the game or if he has watched the anime, which I don't intend to, I'd like to have him aboard. One thing to consider is that this will be based off of the Xbox 360 game, especially since I have little to no knowledge about the anime or other games.  
For those of you who may not know about the anime, the characters are radically different. For a few examples: there's no Sahlia, instead Bouquet, and Jiro is basically just a stereotypical "I must get stronger, I don't care about anyone else" character, which I personally don't care for nearly as much as Jiro from the game. Yeah, something tells me I'd be really cynical about the anime. Once again, please review, your feedback helps a lot.

 _Update: 3/31/17- 12:01 AM (Not relevant to the story.)_

So, a half an hour ago, my pre-order for the new Mastodon album, Emperor Of Sand, came in. I haven't listened to all of it yet, but I have to say...  
It is absolutely fantastic. For those of you who may not know who Mastodon is, they are a progressive metal/sludge metal band based in Atlanta in the United States. The new album is about cancer and mortality, since each band member has had someone close who suffered from cancer. Each song has deep, touching lyrics. Some immediate highlights off of the album so far are:  
1\. Sultan's Curse: The first track, which is everything you would expect from a Mastodon track, but amplified. Check this one out if you've never heard them.  
2\. Show Yourself: The second track, which is a lot lighter and is just really catchy. Some people won't care for this one, but it's pretty good to me.  
3\. Steambreather: Probably my favorite track off the album so far; this is the fourth track. I don't know what it is, but Brann Dailor's (the drummer) vocals round out the song really well. It's tough to describe, but it's just amazing.  
4\. Clandestiny: The eighth track, which has a heavy intro. It has a "spacy" feel to it around the middle of the song, which is actually pretty cool.  
5\. Jaguar God: The final song on the album starts off slow, but it tugs on your heart strings. It then progresses and gets heavier, but not so much to be too much for alternative metal listeners.

I know I named half of them, and I had to lower what I listed from 8 to 5, but that's because they're all such great songs. Honestly, this is my favorite album by the band so far. Each song has small subtle effects that really bring depth to each song. Brann Dailor's drumming hits hard, while his vocals in certain songs catch you adrift. Troy Sanders' bass rounds out the songs, and his vocals go well with Brann's. Bill Kelliher's guitar work is great, and he does a pretty good job with backing vocals. Brent Hinds brings it all together with strangely fantastic vocals (those who have heard it would understand) and with absolute guitar wizardry. For those who like metal and have never heard Mastodon, they are truly musicians who carefully consider every element in every song. Definitely check them out, even if you don't care for metal. If you don't like them, that's absolutely fine. The new album is something that is personal to a vast number of people, even more so than the rest of their albums. Their 2009 album, Crack The Skye, is also very relatable. It's about Brann Dailor's sister, Skye, who committed suicide at the age of 14, however, the art aesthetic is also about Tsarist Russia. To see the whole story about Skye Dailor, I've put the link below.  
. ?entries/the-sad-and-short-tale-of-skye-dailor.408/

I know most readers probably won't give a shit about this update, but I didn't really expect anyone to. It's just something that I really wanted to do, even if just for the hell of it, so take it with a pinch of salt as well.

 _Update Done._

 **My ranting is over, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Development Time: 3/28/17-3/31/17

* * *

 _~Chapter One: Battles~_

* * *

 _I hear them from the other side  
As I sit and let the day go by  
Trying to see if the world is still alive  
Let the day go by_

* * *

Shu walked with Jiro and Kluke through the crowded streets of Jibral. As the three made it to the sweet shop, Kluke smiled at Sahlia.

"I see you got hired." Jiro said.

"Yup!" Sahlia replied. "She loved my baking, and when I applied for a job, she put me as her assistant! It's really nice!"

"That's pretty cool, Sahlia, care if we can get a dozen cookies?" Shu asked.

"Well, you're gonna have to pay 400 gold for that." Sahlia said.

Kluke handed Sahlia the gold, then took the box of cookies.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" Sahlia asked.

"We're just gonna relax for the most part..." Jiro responded. "We may visit King Jibral."

"Sounds cool!" Sahlia said. "I'm gonna be working until 7 tonight, wanna meet in the cafe then?"

"Sounds great!" Shu replied.

"Alrighty! I hope you guys have fun!" Sahlia said.

"You too!" Kluke replied, and the three walked toward the castle.

As the three walked into Jibral Castle, they made their way to the rooftop balcony where the king stood, looking out into the distance.  
The king sighed as he closed his eyes.

"King Jibral? What's wrong?" Kluke asked.

He turned around and looked at the three who stood in front of him.

"Kluke, Shu, Jiro.." King Jibral said. "Well, I'm sure you know about the new village that was founded by the Coastal Road."

"Yeah, what about it?" Shu asked.

"Well... There's been a lot of turmoil especially recently. It's affecting my people as well. There's been fighting between Gorgos and humans in the village. Gangs on both sides have been formed in the village..." King Jibral explained.

"What started it?" Jiro asked.

"I'm not really sure. Some people say that a Gorgo hit a human, some people say that the human stabbed the Gorgo." The king explained. "Everything's been going downhill since then. However, there is one gang that has both humans and Gorgos working together, though it's mainly underground at the moment."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Kluke asked.

"I'm afraid not. The world has been getting better for the most part, though there are little things that come up every now and then which disturb the peace." King Jibral replied. "I sent Zola and Marumaro to the village in hopes to make things better, though I'm not sure how it has turned out. As the stock for pistols increase, I wonder... Would a gun ban here help anything? I know we don't have any here, but I don't wish to take any risks."

"I'm not really sure, but I do think that criminals would get them either way, legal or not." Jiro said.

"... You're right about that. The fact is, while Nene's dead and there's no big evil out in the world, the new village has starting to make street violence a recent concern. I know we've had some mild prejudice here that isn't under my control, but the way it's going there... It makes my people uneasy." The king explained.

"Do something about it then!" Shu said.

King Jibral sighed.

"I wished it was that easy. But say even if we could do something about it, the resulting consequences would be massive." King Jibral replied.

"Could we go check it out then?" Kluke asked. "It wouldn't really hurt to."

"You could... Just don't cause any trouble there." King Jibral replied.

* * *

The three walked to the village and looked at the sign, which read Sinkuta Village.  
While the village looked nice, the Gorgos and the humans stayed separate from each other. The three walked in, where they were instantly eyed by the residents. Shu looked to Jiro before a Gorgo walked over to them.

"You're the ones who saved the world, right..? What brings you to a place like here?" He asked.

"Show some fuckin' respect, you bull-faced prick!" A man yelled from across the village.

"We heard about what was going on here with the gang fighting." Jiro said.

"I have some advice for you then... It's really ugly. You probably want to leave as soon as you can. I'm Keru-Keru, a member of the Silver Hides gang. We believe that humans and Gorgos should work together. Hence why both of the other gangs despise us." Keru-Keru explained. "The gang of Gorgos is called the Blood Horns, and the gang of humans is called the Skull Hunters. There are certain parts of the neighborhood that are controlled by each gang. The fountain in the center of the village and the entrance are neutral, so you'll be fine here."

"Don't knock my glass down." One seated Gorgo said to a man, and the man stood over him.

"Or what, shitface? You deformities need to leave our village!" The man said.

The Gorgo stood up and Keru-Keru rushed over.

"Brother! Do not fight him, there mustn't be any fighting here!" Keru-Keru said.

The man got out a knife and stabbed the table in front of the Gorgo's hand.

"... Walk away." The Gorgo said.

"You need to walk the fuck out of our village, and take your bovine fucks with you!" The man shouted.

A bunch of men walked over to the man, and a group of Gorgos gathered around the Gorgo.

"Both of you, please go separate ways! We can't fight here, you know Chief Ramos will punish everybody involved!" Keru-Keru said.

"Which is why you need to walk away, brother.." One Gorgo said.

"I refuse to let this happen–"

The man took the glass the was knocked down, then smashed it in Keru-Keru's face.

"Stop!" Shu said, but he was knocked down as he got in between the two groups.

"Get lost, kid! You don't know shit!" Another man said. "Those bovine bastards will kill you if you let them!"

Shu stood up, and his shadow grew to take the form of a blue dragon.

"I don't think you heard me..." Shu said to the man. "Walk away."

The men started backing away, and the Gorgos walked away, knowing that the conflict was over.  
The men all ran away, and Shu sighed. Jiro healed Keru-Keru's wounds after taking the glass shards out.

"Thank you, brother.. Not just for healing me, but for stopping the fight before it started." Keru-Keru said.

"Who's Chief Ramos?" Kluke asked.

"Chief Ramos is the mayor of Sinkuta Village. He was a Sheep Tribe before he helped build this place." Keru-Keru said. "It's good, because he's unbiased."

"Interesting..." Kluke said, before seeing a blonde haired girl looking over the railing at the ocean. "Who's she?"

Keru-Keru looked over.

"Oh, her? Alyvia Ramirez, she's a help model cyborg, number PR17-328." Keru-Keru explained. "Some of the humans in our gang created her in Baroy town. She's very sensitive about being a cyborg... The poor girl hates it. Wishes she could be human. Most people in this village don't like her, even the humans. It's a shame, because she's very kind."

"Oh.." Kluke said.

The three walked over to Alyvia, who hadn't noticed them.

"Alyvia?" Kluke said, causing the girl to turn around.

"Is there something that you want me to help you with...?" Alyvia nervously asked, with an almost sad tone.

"Not exactly.. We wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Kluke, he's Jiro, and he's Shu." Kluke said.

"Oh.. I'm Alyvia, but I guess you knew that..." The cyborg said with a soft, uncertain voice.

Kluke opened the box of cookies and held one out for her.

"...?"

"It's a cookie.. For you." Kluke said.

Alyvia hesitantly took the cookie and slowly ate it.

"It's... Really good." Alyvia said, making the three of them smile.

"Would you be willing to be our friend?" Kluke asked, surprising the cyborg.

"You... You want me to be your friend? Are you sure...?" Alyvia asked.

"Yeah, you seem really nice." Kluke replied.

"I'd love to be your guys' friend..." Alyvia said.

She looked over to Keru-Keru who had a smile on his face.

"Alyvia, if your creators are willing, I think you should go with them. You'd be happier that way." Keru-Keru said.

"What about the people here?" Alyvia asked.

"... I don't think they want help. That's why there's so much fighting." Keru-Keru replied.

"... Oh."

Keru-Keru went over to her and pulled her into a hug, which she immediately returned.

"Hell, I'm gonna miss you if you go, so make sure to visit every now and then. Alright?" Keru-Keru said.

"Yes, Keru." Alyvia responded with a smile.

"Let's go get your creators!" Shu said.

"You'll find that the Silver Hides' part of town is the northern part. Look for them there." Keru-Keru said.

"Alright... And have you seen a devee and a white haired girl by any chance?" Jiro asked.

"They left not that long ago. They said that they had business in Noluta Village." Keru-Keru responded.

"Thank you, Keru-Keru." Jiro replied, and the four walked to the northern part of the village, which was called Silver Square.

As they were walking, they saw two guys in silver trenchcoats having a discussion.

"Excuse me, Jonas... Costas..." Alyvia said, and the two looked over at her.

"Yes, Alyvia?" Jonas said.

"Would it be okay if I go with them?" Alyvia asked.

"For what reason?" Costas asked in a much more pessimistic tone than his contemporary.

"I was thinking... If I went out and explored the world, I could help a lot more people." Alyvia replied.

"Your magic hasn't fully developed yet." Costas said.

"You have magic?!" Shu said.

"It's synthetic magic..." Alyvia said.

"I think it's okay if you go out in the world with them." Jonas said, and Costas glared at him.

"Thank you, Jonas–"

"Wait a damn minute." Costas said.

"Oh, don't be a prissy, Costas, let the girl go." Jonas said, and Costas sighed.

"Fine." Costas said. "But you better not die."

"Thank you both..." Alyvia said. "I won't forget this."

* * *

The four sat at a table in the Jibral Cafe, and Sahlia walked in, sitting next to them.

"Hi guys!" Sahlia said, and she looked over at Alyvia. "Hi! What's your name?"

"I'm Alyvia.." Alyvia replied. "What's yours..?"

"I'm Sahlia!" Sahlia replied, and she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Alyvia said, smiling back.

"So, Sahlia, have you had any plans recently?" Shu asked.

"Well, not really. There's not much going on." Sahlia responded. "But I'm not complaining!"

Jiro looked over to Alyvia.

"How did they create you..?" Jiro asked.

"Huh?"

"How were they able to do it?"

"I don't really know, they never told me." Alyvia replied. "But I guess I'll tell you what I remember.."

* * *

 _~TEST: CODE 1M34TE7X69 Room1 Help Model PR17-328 Alyvia Ramirez~_

Alyvia opened her eyes and looked around the room. As she analyzed it, she quickly came to realize that it was a simulation.

"Hello, Alyvia. My name is Jonas. Before we bring you to life in the real world, we have some tests that we would like to run. We have a view into this simulation, and we can monitor your brain activity. With that, we can determine the extent of your abilities and functions in the real world. Are you ready?" Jonas explained.

She nodded and looked down. She was wearing a light, almost periwinkle blue hospital gown.

"Your first test is simple. We would like to see your problem solving abilities. To do this, we've created a few puzzles for you. They will each be in different fields. This one is generic, the second is earth, the third is water, the fourth is air, the fifth one is fire, and the final one will be a blend of each. Be cautious. If you die in the simulation, your brain activity will cease in the real world." Jonas explained.

Alyvia looked at her hands, then looked back up.

"I wish you luck, Alyvia. Do your best." He said.

As the communication cut out, Alyvia saw a person form from pixels, though they were not alive in the simulation.  
She analyzed the person, then walked over to the door. There were three keystones that she needed to insert into the door.  
One was shaped like a heart, the second like a star, and the third like a diamond. As she looked back to the person, she saw the heart key in its chest.  
Alyvia looked back to the door and saw a knife in between the handles. She picked it up and looked back, causing the person's eyes to glow red.

"?!"

The person took out a small knife and started walking towards Alyvia.

"!"

She walked around, analyzing the person who was approaching her. It swung at her, to which she fell to the ground before getting up and running away.  
The person ran after her, matching her speed, then it slashed at her. The blade cut the gown at the back, and she turned around to swing her knife at the person. Her knife cut the person's wrist, and viscous, neon cyan liquid started oozing out of the wound. The person didn't flinch, instead swinging at her again.  
The knife cut her gown by her stomach, and she immediately swung her knife at the person's face, cutting it across the eye.  
The person closed its eye; swinging a bit more erratically than before. The blade went down her chest to the cut across the stomach area of her gown, and she was unharmed yet again.

"!"

Alyvia stabbed the person in the other eye, causing it to reel back and fall on the ground. It put its left hand on its eye as the cyan liquid gushed down its cheek.  
Alyvia breathed heavily, walking around the person before taking their knife with her other hand. The person looked up at her with a lifeless expression, then its head hit the ground. The person laid lifeless as Alyvia stood there.

"..."

She looked at her gown, which was torn. The cut down her chest to her stomach exposed her breast when looked through, though she was left without any cuts.  
Alyvia looked down at the person before screaming and kneeling down, repeatedly stabbing it in the face with both knives. When she was done, she saw that the brains of the person were slowly sliding to the ground, having become mushy from the knives. She looked at her own hands in horror, which were stained with the cyan liquid. She then looked back at the corpse and put her hand on its chest before closing her eyes and taking out the heart.

"... I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Alyvia walked to the door and put the key in, causing the heart to glow. She turned around, and another person appeared. This time, the star was in the person's head, and the person had a small axe. This time, their eyes glowed a neon green, and they lurked slowly toward her.  
Alyvia stabbed the person in the eye immediately, before pulling away and keeping her distance. The person swung at her, cutting down the right side of her chest instead. Like the last person, they were unable to create an incision in her flesh, and she grabbed the star in the person's head.  
The person grabbed the piece of the gown in between both cuts down her chest and tore it off before headbutting her.  
As Alyvia fell down, she pulled the star out, causing the person to bleed a neon green liquid and fall straight to the floor.  
The girl gasped for air, then unraveled the wraps the covered the person's arm, which she wrapped around her chest.

"..."

Alyvia walked to the door and put the star key in, which lit up. She turned around to see a person who looked like the previous two, though their face, instead of having the black with colored lines like the rest of their body, was flesh toned. Their bleach blonde hair came down to their back; they simply looked at her.

"...?"

The person had eyes like a normal person, which were blue. They held out their hands to show that they had no weapon.

"Who...?"

The person walked toward her, gently grabbing her wraps. She slapped their hand to which he replied by stepping back and pulling out a tanto blade.

"!"

"I am sorry." They said.

He thrusted her blade toward her, which she ran to the side in order to avoid. As she ran, she saw a tanto blade at the other side of the room.  
Alyvia dived and took the blade, looking up at the other person.

"Drop your weapon and I won't kill you.. I promise." They said.

Alyvia stood up and took a deep breath in.

"I'm sorry." They said.

Alyvia swung her blade upwards the block their strike, then swung her blade at their knee causing them to stumble for a second before cutting the wraps, exposing her chest again. She then swung at his neck, which they blocked.

"Alyvia.. I don't want to fight you." They said.

"Then don't.." She replied.

"It isn't that easy." They said before cutting across the entire right sleeve of her gown. She then raised her blade to block their strike, which they then brought down, cutting away more of her gown. She soon pushed them away, accidentally slicing their wrist horizontally as she did so. They collected themselves, then swung again, which cut across the left sleeve of her gown, resulting in what remained falling off entirely.

"Please put your sword down.. I will do the same." They said.

As she felt the coldness of the room hit her skin, she began to shiver, making her start to think about accepting their proposal.

"F-Fine..." She said as her teeth chattered.

Alyvia threw her sword down, and the person did the same, kicking both of them back before hugging her.

"...?"

"Are you okay?" They asked.

"F-Fine.."

They stroked her hair and smiled sincerely.

"It's okay." They said. "You're the new cyborg that they've created?"

"Yeah.."

"Model PR17-328? Alyvia Ramirez?"

She nodded.

"I suppose."

"I'm Cesaro Selva, a cyborg as well. I recently became a blademaster at Jibral." Cesaro explained.

"... You were going easy on me."

"Yes." He replied.

Alyvia sighed, then he gently rubbed her cheek and took out a diamond keystone.

"I believe this is for you." He said as she took the keystone.

Cesaro smiled, then went over to the wall and took another hospital gown, handing it over to her as well.

"Sorry about destroying the first one." Cesaro said.

"It was torn up anyways.." Alyvia replied, putting it on.

As she looked at him, she realized what he was doing the whole time.

"I get it... You were never really fighting me. You wanted to see what I would do." Alyvia said.

"Very good." Cesaro said.

He gently patted her head and escorted her to the door. She put the diamond keystone in and watched the door open.  
He gave her both tantos.

"This is the end of the line for me, Alyvia. Good luck." Cesaro said.

"Thank you, Cesaro.." Alyvia said, and the other cyborg pulled her into a hug.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

"That was how the simulation started..." Alyvia said.

"I see..." Jiro said.

"It sounds crazy.." Sahlia said.

"It was. Cesaro is currently at Pachess Town." Alyvia replied, looking over at Sahlia. "However... I was told by Costas to keep this safe and that it contains lots of secret information that I can't reveal to anyone..."

She took out a small stick flash drive, which had the number PR17-328 engraved in the plastic.

"I haven't read its contents yet.."

"That's really strange... Why would he tell you to keep it a secret?" Sahlia asked.

"I don't have the answer for you." Alyvia replied.

"He seems really shady!" Shu said.

"Shu.. He's not–" Kluke started.

"Shu isn't wrong. Costas does seem like he is hiding something... He didn't want Alyvia going with us. Who made that flash drive?" Jiro asked.

"Jonas did.." Alyvia said.

"Then there's something not right about this." Jiro said.

"So should we read its contents?" Shu asked.

"... I don't know. It could very well be a trap." Jiro responded.

"Alyvia, tell us everything you know about those two." Kluke said.

"... I don't have the answer for you." Alyvia replied.

"What does that mean?!" Shu asked.

"It is my reply for when I don't have anything to say or the answer to a question." Alyvia responded.

"So... You don't know anything about them?" Jiro asked.

"Affirmative." Alyvia replied.

"..." Jiro looked around to see a guy looking at them who was at the bar. "Guys.."

Shu looked over at the guy who got up and walked over to them.

"What are you staring at me for?" The guy asked.

"You were staring at us." Jiro said.

"I'm waiting for my coffee." The guy replied.

"..."

The guy also stayed silent, instead opting to return to his seat.

"We need to go.. We'll discuss this at my place." Jiro said, and he got up. "Come with me."

The five walked out, and the guy looked at the door.

"Did you catch all of that, boss?" He asked.

"Yes, William.. I did. The cyborg must be returned to me. She has the information..." The boss said through the earpiece that William wore.

"Copy that."

Jiro locked the front door of his home behind everyone.

"We were being listened in on." Jiro said.

"Do you think that guy had anything to do with Costas?!" Shu asked.

"... No. Someone else that we don't know about." Jiro replied. "Costas may be shady, but that would've been way too obvious."

"Then who was it?" Alyvia asked.

"I don't know." Jiro replied, sitting on his couch. "You guys should stay the night, just in case."

"Well..." Shu started. "In that case, I'm about to pass out. Where can I sleep?"

"There's a few guest rooms upstairs. Make yourself at home." Jiro responded.

Shu walked upstairs and climbed into one of the guest room's beds.

"I'm sleepy too..." Sahlia said, with Alyvia nodding in agreement.

The two walked upstairs and went into the same room, sleeping across from each other in separate beds. Alyvia proceeded to change into her light blue hospital gown, then proceeded to lay down, looking at Sahlia who was looking back.

"Hey, Alyvia..?" Sahlia said.

"Yes, Sahlia?" Alyvia replied.

Sahlia got out a scarf that was the same color as Alyvia's hospital gown.

"I've been holding on to this, but I never had anyone to give it to. I figured that it'd look nice on you..." Sahlia said, handing it to the cyborg.

Alyvia put it on and smiled.

"It's very soft..."

"Do you like it?" Sahlia asked.

"I like it a lot... Thank you, Sahlia." Alyvia replied.

"You're welcome, Alyvia." Sahlia said.

Alyvia got up, then hugged the other girl. Sahlia was surprised by the gesture, but she quickly returned the hug.

"I want you to have this." Alyvia said, slipping a necklace into her hand.

It appeared to have been made from white gold, but it had neon cyan arrays in each chain that weren't lit.

"When you feel like you're in danger and you need help... It'll know." Alyvia said.

"... Thank you, Alyvia." Sahlia said.

"I'll protect you, Sahlia." Alyvia replied with a smile before returning to her own bed. "I believe as the saying goes... Sweet dreams."

Sahlia smiled back.

"Sweet dreams to you too, Alyvia." Sahlia replied.

As Jiro and Kluke sat at the couch, she turned to him.

"What do you think of all this?" Kluke asked.

"To be honest... I kinda wanna retire." Jiro joked with a smile.

Kluke smiled back and looked out the window. The midnight sky glimmered with countless stars.

"You think we'll ever get peace together?" Kluke asked.

"... Maybe." Jiro said. "We'll be alright either way."

Kluke hugged him.

"You're right, Jiro. Thank you." Kluke said.

"You're welcome, Kluke." Jiro replied.

The two walked upstairs and climbed into bed together.

"Promise me one thing, Kluke." Jiro said.

"Yes?"

"Never lose your happiness." He said.

"I promise you that, Jiro." Kluke replied.

The two closed their eyes and cuddled up together.


	2. Lost In The Echo (Review Reply & Update)

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is just a review reply- likely a long (enough) update. I took way too long before writing this, so I guess I'd like to apologize for that. I have been writing the chapter, though it isn't done yet, so I decided to do this first.

I'm doing this because I want to show that I'm alive and that this story is alive, all while having something for my readers to look at while I work on the second chapter, since it's not quite done yet. I've been taking too long with uploading some sort of content.

So what I'm going to do is kinda different from what I've normally done. I'm going to paste the review first, which I normally do, but instead of posting a long, possibly confusing reply, I'm going to review this in portions. But to the review reply!

* * *

InfernoZola chapter 1 . May 19

*sees this is based off of the game* Eeeeeesees that you prefer Jiro/Kluke to Shu/Kluke* EEEEEEEEEEE Jokes aside, I can say that I would like to see more. I would request that you try to explain a few things, such as how cyborgs are actually made, and perhaps what happened between Jiro and Kluke that made them get together. A minor issue is that I'm a little put off by the central formatting, but I'll probably get used to it in due time. Besides that, I am interested to see where you'll go with this! I too am not the biggest fan of Shu. I don't hate him, but he's my least favourite of the main characters and the butt of many shoe jokes by my friends. Overall, my favourite is probably King Jibral (InfernoKingJibral does NOT roll off the tongue that well) followed by either Kluke or Zola, then Marumaro. Yes. I really like little Brockachu over there, I don't mind his voice at all. Sorry you haven't gotten much recognition for this. The fandom is a little... dead right now, but I will fix that! I am the noble knight of Blue Dragon! Yelling at people about it and pretending to be Jibral on Reddit and trolling men by saying I won't go out with them! (context, I am a female and the guy was asking girls out) Besides that, I have a request. Would you join our roleplay? The person RPing Kluke loves Jiro/Kluke with a burning fervor and the Jiro spot is free. *wink wink nudge nudge* Do update soon mein freund(in).

* * *

Now to review the portions.

* * *

 _*sees this is based off of the game* Eeeeeesees that you prefer Jiro/Kluke to Shu/Kluke* EEEEEEEEEEE Jokes aside, I can say that I would like to see more._

Yeah, I haven't watched the anime at all- nor do I really care to. There's a lot of differences in personalities from what I've read about, though I haven't read about much, just Jiro, Kluke, Bouquet, and such. I'm also kinda put off that there's no Sahlia. Aside from that, it just doesn't interest me. Admittedly, I've never considered myself an "anime watcher", despite wanting to look into quite a few animes. Animes like Fairy Tale and One Piece kinda push me away, because even though I love fantasy, there's just something about them that kinda push me away, but I tried watching the Corpse Party anime and it just left a bad taste in my mouth. I went into things like Corpse Party, Saw, and Mortal Kombat for the blood, gore, and brutality, but I left off loving them for the story. Maybe my timing in trying to watch it was just bad, because the Corpse Party anime had no regards for living up to the game, instead feeling like the Heavenly Host portions of it were forced- despite character interactions before being really good. In a way, the Blue Dragon anime avoided that by disregarding the game entirely, however that's the same reason why I refuse to watch it and why I used the Corpse Party anime as an example. Yeah, I this part of this portion's response was probably too long, but I guess I just wanted to explain myself, despite that you said you were joking- and I get it. And yeah, I just feel like Shu/Kluke makes them bring out the worst in each other. I guess the reason why I resent that is because I've seen too many of those relationships, and I used to be in that type of relationship myself. It also really twisted the story's arm behind its back if you can picture that personification. But hey, don't worry, I'm gonna make a lot more of this story. It's gonna be a full story that'll eventually end, maybe even with a sequel- though I'm really not sure about it so far.

 _I would request that you try to explain a few things, such as how cyborgs are actually made, and perhaps what happened between Jiro and Kluke that made them get together. A minor issue is that I'm a little put off by the central formatting, but I'll probably get used to it in due time._

Don't worry, I'm definitely planning on having that be explained- though in due time. I think some parts of it will be explained by Alyvia, while some of it will be shown, ultimately leaving the reader to connect the dots- or at least that's how I'm hoping it'll end up. Authors usually have a picture painted out in their head, and I'm definitely one of those authors that meticulously plans every little detail- a bit to my dismay. The same exact thing applies to Jiro and Kluke. I saw a bit of connection between them every now and then in the game- and I feel like that should've been built upon in the game a bit more. I will say though, I also wish they **properly** built up Shu and Kluke's connection with a bit of actual chemistry, instead of just half forcing it down our throats and half taking it out of our throats, as if they were undecided on where to go with it. However, the ending does it all a lot of justice. Yeah, I've gotten a lot of complaints about central formatting in the past, and I know it puts people off, but for one reason or another I started writing with it- and now it's a staple that it just looks weird to me if I don't have that formatting. It probably is something to get used to, I suppose.

 _Besides that, I am interested to see where you'll go with this! I too am not the biggest fan of Shu. I don't hate him, but he's my least favourite of the main characters and the butt of many shoe jokes by my friends._

Yeah, I agree with that, I personally find all of the other main characters just less annoying. I'm not gonna lie, I found Shu and Kluke to be absolutely insufferable in disc one, with Jiro being decently alright, but they all improved over discs two and three. I quite like Kluke and Jiro now, and when Shu is at his best- which is rare, pretty much only in disc three's Devour Village story arc- I find him to be a really compelling main character, even if it is late. But of course, they quickly pushed him back to being just okay. It's a shame really, because I found that the Devour Village arc showed Shu to be an amazing character, even despite how brief it was. I don't have the main structure of the story quite planned out yet... But to be honest, I'm very happy with that. It actually really bugs me how much I plan everything out and leave little room for proper spontaneous, just at the moment writing, so I'm really excited for this!

 _Overall, my favourite is probably King Jibral (InfernoKingJibral does NOT roll off the tongue that well) followed by either Kluke or Zola, then Marumaro. Yes. I really like little Brockachu over there, I don't mind his voice at all. Sorry you haven't gotten much recognition for this. The fandom is a little... dead right now, but I will fix that! I am the noble knight of Blue Dragon!_

Yeah, I think despite how one dimensional/mysterious his character seems on the surface... He's honestly characterized very well. Even if his popularity with NPCs seem to be random, it actually turns out because of his actions that you see off-camera. Off-camera King Jibral and his moment with Zola in the courtyard are what really bring him to be a surprisingly amazing character for me, and I think it's all exemplified by how mysterious he is on-camera. While that may not seem to make sense, it just shows how three dimensional his character truly is, just by what we _don't_ see. I really like Zola, and I always have. She's also mysterious, but incredibly smart. She shows how splitting up can actually be a really good strategy, though I find it to contain an interesting concept for a Fanfiction.. The "what if" of if she was really a double agent for Nene. I find it to be incredibly interesting, though I'm definitely not the author who could write that to its greatest potential and justification. Yeah, I've seen it's been dead, and that's a huge shame to be honest. I feel like Blue Dragon is an unspoken, yet great one-hit-wonder game that tried to go on and failed. It's a shame. I don't think the anime, manga (which was cancelled) or the games after the original could ever replicate the magic and success that the original game did.. And while it could be amazing for a sequel, and did set up for one.. It doesn't need one. I think the developers see that. Though I think if the franchise is to go on with a huge success, a sequel or reboot may be needed. To be honest though, I think a sequel is a much better option. Recreating the original won't bring any new fans in, unless if old features were altered, which could even take away from the game and irritate the old fans. I personally think that the sequel could add a lot of much needed characterization for the characters and the world, though I would like the Shu/Jiro/Kluke love triangle to remain ambiguous, and it definitely shouldn't be "fanfictiony"... But I think the developers can definitely make it work. Aside from that, a reboot wouldn't make sense, because the graphics are still really good, at least to me. I think some fan-created content and energizing is really needed, because it's all kinda just a ghost town if you ask me. It's a shame yet again.

 _Yelling at people about it and pretending to be Jibral on Reddit and trolling men by saying I won't go out with them! (context, I am a female and the guy was asking girls out) Besides that, I have a request. Would you join our roleplay? The person RPing Kluke loves Jiro/Kluke with a burning fervor and the Jiro spot is free. *wink wink nudge nudge* Do update soon mein freund(in)._

That honestly sounds like it was funny as hell, and I would've liked to have seen it. As for your roleplay...

Send me a link to it, whether in PM or review, and I'd absolutely love to join in. I'm not sure if you guys do OCs or not (not that I really have any that I could think up of, though that could change- and I'm not counting Alyvia here), but being Jiro sounds pretty good! The reason why I mention that is because I'm always scared to twist a character or have an out-of-character moment. I apologize if I've taken too long and Jiro's been taken, or if it's been cancelled/ended or something. As for updating, while I do have an incredibly tough schedule now, I'll do my absolute best to keep on a better schedule.

* * *

My Final Message

* * *

Thank you greatly for reviewing! I hope you continue reading this, review again, and I would be happy to join your roleplay! I apologize for taking so long, but I've finally replied! I hope I also have more readers review, even if there's just two, twenty, or two thousand. I encourage it!

The next chapter will likely be up within the next month; I don't want to say within next week, because I can't guarantee that and I need to be generous with the scheduling. I just wanted to give _something_ to show that this story is not dead! It's taken way too long, and I've been too busy, but I want to let each and every one of you know that I appreciate you taking the time out of your day to read my material. I'll reply to any reviews I get, though it may or may not be like this! Please let me know if you like the formatting of my reply, if you liked the story, what you would change, or just your thoughts in general! Thanks for reading!


	3. Rusted Nail

**Author's Note:**

(4/26/17– 2:53 AM)

It's been way too long since I last worked on this story, and I don't intend to have any sort of monthly or long schedule.

Also, I'm writing some of this from my phone, and if this works out well I might actually do this to speed up my upload schedule. However, nothing is for certain. I'm thinking autocorrect might turn out to be a real bitch.

There's not really too much else to say, I guess.

(Update 6/9/17– 6:40 PM)

While it does work and allows for accessibility in where to write, the problem is that it's just tougher to write on the phone.. I likely won't do it much at all, unfortunately.

* * *

Development Time: 4/26/17-5/2/17, 6/9/17-?

* * *

 _~Chapter 2: Rusted Nail~_

* * *

 _Just this once  
Listen to the words I say  
If you want I will  
I'm there until the end of time_

* * *

"So they've seen what is going on..." A voice said from the phone.

"Affirmative." The man replied.

"Just know, if the town gets too out of control I expect you to control it."

"Would it not be a diversion, milord?" The man said over the phone.

"There isn't a need for one."

"Understood." The main said, slamming the phone back on the receiver after he hung up. "No need for a fucking diversion... Those little shits will find out about you soon enough. I can assure you of that."

The man got up and left his office. He walked around the town square, the light reflecting off the moon being the only thing allowing him to see.

"Nicolaus." A voice said from the shadows, causing him to turn around. "You never returned your part of the deal... He said have them dead by moonlight."

"I–"

"You broke the contract."

As soon as Nicolaus attempted to run, a barrage of bullets pierced through his chest, one after another. As he fell, he looked up.

"Tell him that he can go fuck himself... I don't need his fucking contract." Nicolaus said. "All I need is to kill you!"

The cyborg briefly saw the glimmer of the grenade and turned around. As soon as he started to run, Nicolaus jumped up with the little strength he had and soon felt the explosion in his hand. The cyborg was at a distance, but was still blown back by the blast, hitting the cliffside that cracked at his impact. He came apart from the wall and fell down, watching citizens come running out at the sound of the explosion.

"Son of a bitch..."

He quickly passed out, due to the trauma as a girl pointed at him.

* * *

William read a newspaper inside the Jibral coffee shop.

"I don't believe this... Nicolaus, Jonas' main engineer died last night..." Alyvia said.

"What do you think that's about?" Shu asked.

"... It doesn't report how he died... But something was out of the ordinary." Alyvia replied.

Sahlia held up her necklace.

" _That's why it was rattling..._ " Sahlia thought. "Alyvia, what does the necklace do when you're in danger?"

"It rattles... How come?"

"It knew that something was wrong last night. There's something unnatural about all of this." Sahlia replied, and she looked at the arrays. "One of the arrays is scarlet."

Alyvia became confused.

"Hmm... I don't really understand all of it, but..." Alyvia started. "There's more to this."

"There's no doubt about that." Jiro said. "Alyvia, explain a bit more about your creation and your training..."

* * *

(6/9/17– 6:40 PM)

* * *

 _~TEST: CODE 1M34TE7X69 Room2Earth Help Model PR17-328 Alyvia Ramirez~_

Alyvia walked into the second room, where she immediately felt the ground shake below her. There were multiple levels of raised and lowered ground, all made of strangely flat and uniform rock, however it made sense since it was a simulation. There were two pixelated people like the ones in the first room, one black with cyan lines, and one black with green lines. They each held their respective weapon: a knife and an axe. Alyvia held her tanto blade and her knife, eyeing the keystones needed to unlock the door to the next room. As she stepped off one platform to go towards them, each level of the ground shifted in altitude. Every one of them shifted as she stepped off of one platform. The two people jumped from their platform to a higher one whenever they were at a low altitude, to which Alyvia took note of.

" _But I can't jump like that.. If I get stuck at a low altitude..._ " She thought to herself.

"Alyvia! By now you realize the mechanisms that take place in this room... I'm sure you have little confidence in your jumping ability, but you'd be surprised." Costas said in an almost condescending tone. "Let me give you a piece of advice.. Channel the amount of power you're going for into your jump... Just don't fuck up the landing."

The communications link cut out, and she heeded his advice. Alyvia charged at one of the cyborgs and leapt at it, coming up to the same altitude as its jump before tearing the heart keystone out of its chest and causing it to go limp.

" _I did it! I–_ "

Her mental celebration was cut off when her legs came to the ground and she rolled onto the platform, having botched the landing.

"Fuck!"

"I told you: don't fuck up the landing." Costas said. "You can such an airhead, Alyvia... I don't know why my colleague has so much faith in you, but I do see where it may stem from. You have potential... Now use it."

The communications link cut out and Alyvia slowly got up.

"Fuck me... It hurts like hell..." Alyvia muttered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She saw as she had a huge scrape on her knee which had almost profuse bleeding.

"Damn it.. Just... Damn it.." She muttered.

She slowly got up and went to jump at the other person, but found that the her knee rendered her to screw up her jump, causing her to have to land on her feet immediately.

"Shit!" Alyvia yelled, having a spike of pain in her knee.

The other person leapt toward her with its axe going straight for her, and she rolled to her right, falling down to the ground far below right on her back.

"Motherfucker!" Alyvia yelled with tears in her eyes. "Damn it, why is this happening...?"

The person landed incorrectly, expecting to have pounced on her and kill her, falling into the same pit as her. Alyvia immediately took the opportunity to rip out the star keystone from its head. The other person went limp as Alyvia slowly got up. It felt like an incredibly long moment to her, as when the platforms shifted in elevation, she realized how quickly it happened. Alyvia saw the door, somehow managing to have kept a grip on the keystones and her weapons.

"I can do it.. I can get there..." Alyvia said to herself.

She leapt off the platform to the one right next to the door, and she grabbed the cliff that came up as a result of the platforms shifting elevation. She slowly climbed up and was grateful that it didn't detect her going to another platform. Alyvia slowly got up and put the keystones in their respected slots. The door slowly opened, and the humidity and scent of fresh water felt like a tsunami on her senses. She eyed the room which held the element of water, and she took a deep breath. Her knee left her in no condition to go swimming.

* * *

"So that was the second room?" Kluke asked.

"Yeah.." Alyvia said, looking down on what seemed to be a scar on her knee. "It felt real... What happened in there left actual effects on my real body, despite just being simulated in my brain... It's incredible."

"That sounds cool! I wish I had one of those!" Shu said.

"You probably don't.." Kluke said. "Actually, scratch that, you're absolutely nuts, so I can actually kinda see that."

Shu grinned and laughed a bit even though Kluke meant it as a bit of an insult.

Sahlia looked at the necklace as one of the other arrays had a reddish hue to it, though it wasn't scarlet, nor was it rattling.

" _What the hell does this mean..?_ " Sahlia thought to herself.

She got up and looked at the group.

"I'm gonna go for a bit.." Sahlia said.

"How come?" Kluke asked.

"I just feel like something's wrong... Haven't you guys noticed the... Emptiness here?" Sahlia asked in reply.

Jiro, Shu, Alyvia, and Kluke all looked at each other.

"Nope!" Shu said.

"A bit, actually.. I thought it was just me though." Jiro said, causing Kluke to look at him with confusion.

"Well... I need to make sure nothing's wrong." Sahlia said, and she left. "What the hell does this mean...?"

She walked around Jibral City, getting closer and closer to the castle.

"Sahlia!" Alyvia said as she ran over. "I'm coming with you.."

"How come?" Sahlia asked.

"If there is something wrong, you're much better off with company.." Alyvia replied.

"... Thank you, Alyvia, I really mean it. But I think I'll be okay." Sahlia said, hugging her friend before pulling away from it. "I'll be fine."

"Alright.. I wish you luck, Sahlia." Alyvia said.

"Thank you." Sahlia replied.

Sahlia walked up to the castle, watching the sky start to become shrouded by clouds. She walked into the castle and went up the stairs.  
The girl then walked out to the courtyard, where she saw King Jibral looking out at the sea.

"King.. King Jibral? Is everything alright?" Sahlia asked.

He turned around and looked towards her.

"Yes. I always come out here to think.. Usually not this early, but there are always exceptions." The king replied.

"You do have something on your mind.. Something that's bothering you." Sahlia said.

"The whole conflict in Sinkuta Village for one thing.. But I heard something from there, about a man named Costas.." The king said.

"What about him...?" Sahlia asked.

"When everything was going on with Nene... Apparently he lost someone close to him." King Jibral replied. " I don't know who, but apparently it's made him closed off now."

"Hmm... That's good to know." Sahlia said.

"That girl is Alyvia, correct..?" King Jibral asked.

"Yes, how come?" Sahlia asked.

"She's a cyborg.. We don't know what goes on with them. While I went into the laboratory and saw one get created, we don't know the information encoded into their minds... That necklace. I know that necklace." King Jibral said.

"What about it..?"

"Did Alyvia give it to you?" King Jibral asked.

"Yes.."

"It has something to do not with the cyborgs... But something close to them... Possibly the engineers. That's the only thing that makes sense. If I'm correct, that one scarlet array is because that man, Nicolaus, is dead." King Jibral said.

"You really think so?" Sahlia asked.

"That's what I believe. Or maybe I'm just completely wrong because it's something that has nothing to do with the information we know about now.. It's one of the two." King Jibral responded.

"Do you trust the creators of these cyborgs?" Sahlia asked.

"Truthfully?"

Sahlia nodded.

"Not in the least. Even if I asked to see the information in their heads, which I've done once, not only can I not understand the coding but they can also be modified at any time." The king replied.

"Are you saying you don't trust Alyvia?" Sahlia asked.

"I don't know." King Jibral responded. "Keep this between us, alright?"

"Alright.." Sahlia said.

King Jibral looked back at the sea.

"Sometimes I look out here... And I wonder if I made all the right decisions. Nene's gone, but... We've went from a problem that we didn't know how to deal with to a problem that we don't even know about. Yet I'm sending Zola and Marumaro to gather intel from people who likely don't even know about the cyborgs. Somewhere along the line, something bad will happen... It'll make us know that we've been so lucky this entire time..." King Jibral said.

"Devour Village was a living hell for us... Whether Nene died or not wasn't what was on our minds... It was when we'd finally be fortunate enough to die." Sahlia explained.

"Thankfully it's better now... What did you do during those times...? Think..?" King Jibral asked.

"I tried to kill myself." Sahlia replied.

The king didn't know how to reply, but his silence said everything he wanted to say.

"But Shu helped me... Made me realize that I should never give up on life." Sahlia explained. "There's always something to appreciate in life, always something to fight for."

King Jibral looked down.

"... You're absolutely right, Sahlia." The king said, wanting to choose his words carefully. "It's always nice to have someone to care about."

Sahlia smiled a bit and giggled, causing the king to look at her.

"W-What's so funny..?"

"Is there somebody you like by any chance..?" Sahlia asked.

The king's cheeks turned ruddy and he looked around.

"That's.. No... None of your business." King Jibral said.

"I won't say a word!" Sahlia said.

"..."

"It's just a yes or no question, you don't have to tell me who." Sahlia said.

"... Yes."

"Oh my gosh, you have to tell me who!" Sahlia said.

"... Fucking damn it." He muttered.

"I'm kidding! I just said you didn't have to after all. I'm not some ditzy silver haired chick with big breasts after all! And I don't mean Zola." Sahlia said.

"Well.. That makes me feel a bit better.. I suppose." King Jibral responded.

"I suppose I'll let you be.. I've caused enough damage." Sahlia said.

"Yes... You have." A voice said from behind them.

She turned to see a man holding up a katana.

"Who..?"

"It doesn't matter." He said. "If only you weren't a witness... Then I wouldn't have to kill you."

He charged at her and grabbed her, throwing her against the fountain. He then held up his blade and swung at the king, though Jibral blocked it with his own sword. Jibral kicked the man back and ran over to Sahlia.

"Are you alright?" The king asked.

"Jibral!" She said and tackled the man as he was about to swing at Jibral. "Run! Go!"

Jibral shook his head and the man threw Sahlia off of him.

"You bitch! Get over here!" He yelled.

"Go get help!" Sahlia said to Jibral.

The man swung at Jibral, though his strike was blocked again, and the man kicked him into the fountain.

"Fuck! I'll make sure you don't get hurt!" Sahlia said.

Sahlia then casted a hex which created a scarlet force field around the king.

"Sahlia!"

"I know what I'm doing!" She said.

Sahlia stepped back nervously, and the man swung at her, cutting her dress at her stomach. I'm gonna take this barrier down.. Then I'm gonna kill the king.. And then I'm gonna fuck you!"

"... That's illegal... And really fucked up, I'm a kid you know..." Sahlia said, getting frightened at this point.

"Oh, I know. I don't care.. I'm still gonna do it... When the king's dead, nobody will watch, nobody will hear you scream, nobody will believe you if you even live.. Maybe I'll kill you afterward.. Maybe I'll put you into a sex dungeon.. Maybe I'll–"

Sahlia watched as his chest became full of holes. Holes that bled profusely. She heard the sound of gunfire. It felt like time stopped for her. But it hit when the man's corpse fell to the ground and he dropped his blade.

"Scum like you don't deserve to live... Don't deserve to be ANYWHERE near my friend..." Alyvia said, with the guns slowly retracting back into her arms.

Sahlia's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth. She was distracted, so the barrier was taken down.

"You didn't have to murder him!" King Jibral said.

"He was going to rape my friend... She's a child too... You just... You just can't allow people like that to coexist in your world." Alyvia said.

"..."

"Sahlia..?" Alyvia said.

The brown haired girl was speechless, almost pale because of the grotesque corpse she saw, yet she couldn't take her eyes off of it.  
Alyvia walked next to her.

"Sahlia, I–"

The girl immediately hugged Alyvia, crying into her shoulder. The king lowered his head, but he knew Alyvia wasn't wrong.

"I know you're absolutely right about what you said... But I believe we can live in a world where we don't have to resort to murder."

"I do too... But not everybody does." Alyvia replied. "If I hadn't stepped in... What would've happened to her?"

King Jibral turned his head.

"I don't blame you for what you did here. I admire you and your ideals, and from what I've heard about you you're the type of person we need in this world, much less in charge of it." Alyvia said.

The king sighed.

"Aside from that... You don't have to do it alone."

The king looked up at her, almost as if perplexed that she knew how he felt.

"I get it. We've all felt alone in one way or another just because of who we are. You're the king, I'm a cyborg. It isolates us from others... But it brings us all together. We're alike..." Alyvia said.

Jibral looked at her, then blinked.

"I never really thought of it that way.." He said.

"I didn't either.. Until I met them. It's funny... Everything's changed so quickly... But if you're around the right people, things look up." Alyvia said.

"I'll keep that in mind." The king replied.

"You should." Alyvia smiled.

"Thank you." King Jibral replied. "You two should get back to town soon... It's gonna be sunset soon."

"Alright.. It was nice talking to you." Sahlia said as she wiped her tears.

"You two have a nice night." He said as he walked back inside the castle.

"You too." Sahlia said.

She looked over at Alyvia.

"Thank you... Thank you so much... I should've listened to you..." Sahlia said.

Alyvia smiled and held her close.

"It's okay... Just as long as you're okay." Alyvia said.

"Still wearing the scarf.." Sahlia said and smiled.

"Still wearing the necklace." Alyvia replied, keeping her smile.

"Thank you again..." Sahlia said.

"Let's just get this cleaned up." Alyvia said and patted her head.

"Right..." Sahlia said.

* * *

Jiro and Kluke sat on the couch and watched as Shu went upstairs. They soon heard a door close, so they knew he went to his guest room.

"What caused you to pick me over him?" Jiro asked.

"Honest?"

"Honest." He said.

"He's just like a little brother to me... A bit of an annoying one, but a little brother nonetheless... But the reason why I chose you is because you've always looked out for me. Always cared about me. I know you've always loved me... He and I have something, sure... But not a romantic kind of something. You've always looked after me, especially whenever I was sick... You went out and got medicine for me, even if it was after curfew, nobody was awake, and you could've easily been killed... You always made sure that I was happy, healthy, and safe. And when my parents were killed, Shu didn't help... But you did. You made sure that I was never alone, hell you would always end up dragging Shu with you, and I'd always get pissed and basically kick him out... I just wanted to be with you. I just want to be close to you, because you were the reason that the sun rose and set in my world... I felt safe within myself when you were there. And when you weren't because the town whisked you to some other far off land that was just outside my house... I felt like dying. I felt like I just wanted to slit my own throat. I didn't feel comfortable in my own skin... I just wanted to molt and become someone else, someone who had something... But I always realized I had you. The reason I never picked you right off the bat or ever started dating you before Shu got feelings was because I was too scared to ask... I was too scared of ruining our perfect friendship. I was too scared that I was gonna push you away. It frightened me to my core, because you were my everything... You still are, Jiro." Kluke explained.

Jiro blinked since he didn't expect her reasoning to be so heavy and full of emotion. He almost expected a "just cause" or some sort of short reasoning. He didn't expect her to port her heart out.

"I... I didn't realize... That you felt that way..." Jiro said, feeling almost overwhelmed. "That I meant that much to you, that I did that much for you."

"I guess I hid it all really well.. Never thought I'd be a good actor." Kluke joked, even though she was completely serious.

"You really did hide it well.." Jiro said.

"But you made me happy.. Whenever you were with me, all I had to hide was how I felt when you weren't with me. And you help me be able to be okay, even if you weren't around. I can't thank you enough for that." Kluke added.

Jiro took her hand and smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. Just be happy. Just be yourself. That's all I need." Jiro replied.

"I'll do that for you.. Don't push yourself beyond your limits just for me." Kluke said.

"If I didn't do that, then I wouldn't be good enough for you. You deserve someone who would give up everything just for you to be happy. I want to be that someone." Jiro replied.

"Damn it, Jiro.. You can't just let it be." She joked and hugged him.

Jiro hugged back and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Jiro..." Kluke said.

"I love you too, Kluke..." Jiro replied.

They pulled away from the hug and simply held each other's hands.

"I'll make an offer for you. A date tomorrow night. Dinner, just the two of us. No Shu. No Sahlia. No Alyvia. Nobody else but you and I." Jiro said.

"I love you so much, Jiro.." Kluke replied and smiled.

Jiro laid a kiss on her cheek and smiled back. At that point, Sahlia and Alyvia walked in, ruining their moment.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sahlia asked.

"No, not at all." Jiro replied.

"Good.. Costas always told me that 'things' shouldn't be done in public, like on the couch... Though I don't think you two are the type of people to do that. You have a much better connection than to just rush into that.." Alyvia said.

"Thanks.." Kluke said, unsure of how to take it.

"Then again, I don't feel like Costas is the type of man to judge anyone... He's not exactly the nicest." Alyvia replied.

"I suppose that makes sense." Kluke said.

Sahlia and Alyvia walked upstairs.

"Shall we turn in for the night?" Jiro asked.

"That sounds nice..." Kluke replied, and they walked up to their room.

As they slipped into bed, they looked at each other.

"Kluke.." Jiro said.

"Yes?"

"Some day... Some day I'll say to you... I'll say to you that I can finally be assured that I've done everything I can for you." Jiro said. "I love you with all my heart, Kluke. And that doesn't just change. It'll never change."

Jiro pulled her close and pressed his lips on hers. She kissed back before the two eventually pulled away.

"I love you too, Jiro.. With all my heart." Kluke replied.

* * *

Sahlia hopped into bed and watched Alyvia turn over to her.

"The flash drive is divided into chapters..."

"Huh?" Sahlia said.

"It's divided into chapters..."

"How do you know that?" Sahlia asked.

"I read some of its main menu." Alyvia responded.

"And?"

"I want to read the first chapter with you." Alyvia said.

"With me..? How come?" Sahlia asked.

"Because you're my best friend..." Alyvia replied.

Sahlia laid still for a moment, but soon got up and hugged Alyvia.

"I'm no stranger to hugs.." Alyvia smiled.

"Hehe.." Sahlia said.

Alyvia put the flash drive into her forearm and waited. The hologram lit up in front of them and she selected chapter one.

"Hello, this is Jonas Ramirez, one of the two main engineers in the cyborg of the Help Model PR17-328, Alyvia Ramirez. The reason that Alyvia was created was to help and empathize with other people, though we have created self-defense tests for her. One Help Model in the past was killed when playing with a Devee child... I wish I was joking. But that's besides the point... Why did we create Alyvia this specific way? We did so because we made sure that she would be perfect. And despite Costas' cynicism and coldness, he secretly see her like his own daughter. The reason for that coincides with the reason we designed her this way."

Jonas pulled up a picture.

"That looks like you.." Sahlia said.

"This was Costas' daughter, also named Alyvia." Jonas said.

Alyvia felt like she had a rock in her chest.

"When she was nine, she was killed by Nene. As a result, Costas Selva felt a disconnect from reality.. He used to be the nicest man I know. I was Alyvia's godfather. We created Alyvia Ramirez to be like her, not to be a replacement for her, but to be perfect just like her. In terms of personality and shall I say it 'genetics' she is perfect. Costas is scared to let her be in the outside world... But I know she'll be okay." Jonas said, and the hologram faded.

"..."

"Alyvia?" Sahlia said.

The cyborg teared up and hugged Sahlia closely, crying into her shoulder.

"Alyvia..?" Sahlia said.

"I need you to do me a favor... Come with me tomorrow..." Alyvia requested.

Sahlia nodded and wiped Alyvia's tears.

"Of course, Alyvia..." Sahlia said.

"Can I have cuddles...?" Alyvia asked.

Sahlia nodded and laid down. Alyvia cuddled up to her and pulled the covers over them.

"You're a great friend..."

"You are too..." Sahlia replied. "Is there anybody you like?"

"Like...? What do you mean?"

"Have a crush on." She replied.

"Well, no." Alyvia said. "And you?"

"Maaaybe..." Sahlia responded.

"Who is it?" Alyvia asked.

"It may or may not be a specific Shu.." Sahlia said. "Don't tell anybody."

"Your secret is safe with me." Alyvia responded.

"Thanks, Alyvia." Sahlia replied.

"How come?" Alyvia asked. "How come you like him, I mean."

"He gave me a reason to live... I had nothing... I was ready to kill myself... And he saved my life. Do you know about what happened in Devour Village?" Sahlia asked.

Alyvia nodded.

"I was trapped there... We didn't fear death... We welcomed it with open arms as our savior..." Sahlia said. "I'm just thankful that Shu saved my life. We wouldn't have met otherwise..."

"We wouldn't have..." Alyvia said, and she cuddled closer to Sahlia. "That would've sucked..."

"Yeah..." Sahlia replied and she stroked Alyvia's silky blonde hair.

"Sahlia.." Alyvia said.

"Yeah?" Sahlia replied.

"When that guy was coming toward you... What do you think you would've done?" Alyvia asked.

"I don't really know... I'm not quite attuned to my powers just yet..." Sahlia replied. "Probably take down the force field when he was least expecting it...  
But you showed up..."

Sahlia continued stroking Alyvia's hair.

"I'm glad I did... I promised I'd protect you, after all..." Alyvia said.

"Thank you..." Sahlia replied as she stroked Alyvia's hair. "How do you like the scarf?"

"I love it... It makes me happy..." Alyvia responded.

"Good." Sahlia said. "That makes me happy."

"That's what matters..." Alyvia said.

"I'll do my best to protect you too..." Sahlia said. "You're an amazing friend."

"Thank you, Sahlia... I wish you luck with Shu." Alyvia said.

"Thank you." Sahlia replied.

She stroked Alyvia's hair and watched as the blonde slowly shut her eyes.  
Sahlia then closed her eyes, waiting to fall asleep next to Alyvia.

"Sweet dreams, Alyvia..." Sahlia said.

"Sweet dreams, Sahlia..." Alyvia replied. "Nobody will hurt you without going through me... Nobody... I'm always protecting you."

"Thank you..."

* * *

Sahlia and Alyvia walked through Sinkuta Village. As they walked, they got stares from people, but none of them went near the two.  
Alyvia knocked on a door, which was opened by Costas.

"You came back." Costas said.

Alyvia threw her arms around him.

"... You know." Costas said.

Alyvia nodded, her head in his chest.

"You don't have to feel sympathy."

"I'm not hugging you out of sympathy..." Alyvia said.

Costas was confused, having been disconnected from reality.

"I love you, dad..."

Costas froze, but he put his hand on Alyvia's head.

"... Thank you... Alyvia."


	4. Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

(Update: 6/10/17– 1:16 AM)

There isn't really much to say here right now.. I suppose just that the plot's really starting up! Unless if there's a review reply, on to the story!

* * *

Development Time: 6/10/17-?

* * *

 _~Chapter 3: Loyalty~_

* * *

 _Loyalty  
Has all been thrown away  
Where did all the loyalty go?  
Where did it go?_

* * *

Noluta Village's weather was normal, at least for its region. The harsh snow and intense cold left its mark on her and the devee. The girl thought she was ready for it, but along the journey, she realized that she couldn't be any more wrong. They were shivering and their teeth were chattering.

"W-Why did the w-warp d-devices have to b-break down now...?" Marumaro asked as he trudged to the center of the village.

"N-No idea." Zola replied. "G-Go to the inn and check in w-with the J-Jibral Guards s-stationed here..."

The freezing air was taking its toll on her, and she knew it.

"W-What about you? I-I won't let you s-stay out here!" Marumaro asked.

"I-I'll go door to door a-and ask the r-residents about the c-cyborgs..." Zola said, almost shivering aloud.

Marumaro still heard though, and while he thought it was adorable, he knew that she couldn't stay out in the cold much longer.

"No." He said.

"W-What?" Zola chattered.

"Y-You're going into t-the inn where it's w-warm.." Marumaro said. "A-Ask the guards. I'll g-get the people."

"N-No. There'll be f-fire in the h-houses too." Zola replied.

"... There better be.." Marumaro said as he allowed Zola to go into one of the houses.

Marumaro went over to the inn and opened the door. He walked in, going over to the guards.

"Do you know anything about the development of cyborgs recently?" Marumaro asked, standing near the fireplace.

"Cyborgs?" One guard said.

"You mean the ones being developed in Sinkuta Village?" The other guard asked.

"Yeah!" Marumaro replied.

"Well.. There are five engineers. Costas Selva and Jonas Ramirez are the main two. Nicolaus Mendoza, Raúl Acero, and Oscuro Sino. If you've seen the news recently, Nicolaus is dead." The guard explained.

"How did he die?!" Marumaro asked in a shout.

"I've heard sources directly from Pachess Town say that he blew himself up. He was confronted by Cesaro Selva, a cyborg, and he blew himself up. Cesaro was knocked unconscious by the blast, unfortunately, so we don't know what went down..." The guard explained. "Apparently, Oscuro and Raúl are not in Sinkuta anymore. The two and Nicolaus had a disagreement about the cyborgs' purpose with Jonas and Costas. From what I've heard, Oscuro's whereabouts are unknown and Raúl... Well, Raúl is here."

"Where in here?!" Marumaro asked.

"In one of the houses." The guard explained.

"Thank you!" Marumaro said, and he ran out.

"You seem to know a lot about the cyborgs." The first guard said.

"I had a talk with Raúl earlier. He said that he wanted the shadow wielders' shadows to be imbued into a cyborg..." The other guard said.

"What for?" The first one asked.

"I asked him that. He didn't give an answer." The second guard replied. "He insisted that I leave and that I forget what he said."

"So what now?"

"... I don't know. That devee is with Zola, so I told him what I knew in good faith." The second said, having been near the window.

* * *

The second array had a slightly red hue since the night before. Sahlia had entrusted Alyvia with the information, though she felt almost trapped by the lack of information. She went with Alyvia to see Costas, because keeping a secret secondary goal to learn all she could about the cyborgs.  
Jonas had poured the two girls some tea before sitting at the table.

"Tell me about this necklace..." Sahlia said.

Jonas examined it for a second.

"This necklace was crafted and engineered by Oscuro Sino, one of the engineers who worked on the cyborgs with us previously." Jonas said, about to explain its significance. "There are nine arrays on it that are normally a dark cyan. One for each of the five engineers who worked on the cyborgs. Costas, Oscuro, myself, Raúl Acero, Nicolaus Mendoza.."

"Who was just killed." Sahlia said.

Jonas was clearly disheartened upon hearing it, but he had already known.

"Yes. He was a good friend of mine." Jonas said. "The other four arrays are for Alyvia, Cesaro Selva, who is another cyborg like Alyvia.. Oscuro only mentioned that the center array was for 'the one with the scarlet powers..' He said he read an inscription of their name on a wall of some ancient temple, but that the first and last name was scratched out."

"What did it read?" Alyvia asked.

"He couldn't make out the first name at all, but the middle name was Wanda. The last name was scratched out for the most part, but he could make out four scratched out letter S, a scratched out letter, C, H, then two more scratched out letters." Jonas explained. "The ninth array on the necklace... Well, I don't know. He didn't say who it was for. That's what scares me."

"Why?" Sahlia asked.

"You never know what Oscuro was thinking. He was a good man, but Nene killed his son, his brother, and his wife with neurotoxins, along with other people in the room with them." Jonas responded.

"Are you saying it was a gas chamber?" Sahlia asked.

"Yes." Jonas replied. "Oscuro was among three survivors. However, the other two died not long afterwards."

"How did Oscuro survive?" Sahlia asked.

"He has tubes filled with this venom that go to his heart." Jonas said. "It's horrible, though he needs it to survive."

Sahlia nodded and looked at Alyvia.

"How do we know which array is for who?" Sahlia asked.

"Their names should be marked on the back. The inscription he saw is marked on the back of the center array. The one I don't know is on the array which has an unmarked back." Jonas explained.

Sahlia turned the necklace over to its back and read all of the markings.

"There's one thing I've learned. Wisdom comes through suffering." Jonas said. "Oscuro said that the one with the scarlet powers would suffer through a lot in order to gain control of said powers."

Sahlia looked at him and nodded. She then turned the necklace back over.

"If an array is lit up red like Nicolaus' is.. Then they're dead. If it's got a red tint like Raúl's, then they're in bad condition." Jonas said. "I guess we should try to keep the arrays blue."

"Yeah." Sahlia said.

Costas called for Alyvia, so she got up and went with him to another room.

"Sahlia.. I want you to know that you can't trust everyone. Loyalties are not going to stay permanent with some people. Things are going to surprise you." Jonas said.

"Why are you telling me this..?" Sahlia asked.

"Because Nicolaus, Raúl, and Oscuro showed me that. They took most of our cyborgs from here and shipped them off somewhere else. According to Raúl there's a production facility somewhere else, and the models aren't being made to help people." Jonas replied.

"Are you saying there's gonna be a war?" She asked.

"I don't know, but you better prepare for one if there's a threat of one." Jonas answered.

"Jonas.. Things are getting much better ever since Nene was killed." Sahlia started.

"But things won't last forever. I once read a book called 'Home'. The chapter titled 'Wisdom' reads like this. 'Wisdom comes through suffering. Why'd you let yourself be titled with an unforgiving name? The time to come back home is now, because the time for playing the games of innocent children has ended. The real threat comes with the devil's beast. Technology.' We've accelerated that threat, and I realized it. That's why the five of us had our dispute. With Nicolaus' demise, it makes me realize that they _are_ that threat." Jonas explained. "I take that book to heart, and I printed out said chapter."

He got up and grabbed a small book.

"I stitched together a book composed of that chapter. That book's title is 'Wisdom', just like the name of the chapter. I want you to have it, because there's going to come a day where you'll need to follow its words." Jonas said. "The author of 'Home' was a famous prophet named Welch. That was his name. He was one of the people who worked on Mural Town's murals before he died... The people trusted him completely, because everything he said came true."

Sahlia was listening intently.

"He was burned at the stake eventually, because they began to see him as a bringer of disasters. 'Home' was his last piece of work before he died." Jonas said. "It's something to really take into consideration... Are prophets really just bringers of disaster? I personally don't think so... The public at the time burned most of the copies of 'Home', but some are still around. Recently, we've printed out more copies and sent them out to Jibral and other places. Costas and I want to provoke more thought into the world around us... We all need to find a way to work together, or at the very least, peacefully coexist so that we can make this world become a better place and for all people to prosper."

Sahlia smiled.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"... I want to find a way for everyone to be happy. But if I can't, I at least want to find a way to have peace." Sahlia replied.

"Well... Trust me, not everybody can be happy. Not forever. As for peace... We need people who will maintain it." Jonas said. "Especially when we're dead."

"What do you think about King Jibral?" Sahlia asked.

"I feel like I can put my faith in him... He is a good man. But he is lonely. I wish I could help him, but there aren't many people who are able to get to be close to him. It's just because of one small, unexplainable thing or another..." Jonas responded.

He got up again.

"I need to work on more cyborgs, in case if there will be a war. I would like to converse with you more in the future though... You're smart. I see a spark in you that I don't see in everyone else." Jonas said.

"Thank you." Sahlia said. "I'd like to talk more too."

Jonas walked over to a room's doorway, but stopped.

"One more thing."

Sahlia looked up.

"Please... Take care of Alyvia. I trust that you will though..." Jonas requested.

"Of course." Sahlia replied.

"Thank you, Sahlia." Jonas said, and he walked into the room.

Alyvia hugged Jonas and ran out.

"Alrighty, Sahlia.. Let's go home." Alyvia said.

Sahlia nodded and put the necklace back on. She then walked out with the blonde into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Marumaro ran throughout the village, trying desperately not to slip on the ice, when he saw a man run out of a house with a dagger.  
The devee only saw a red glimmer, but the man was clearly limping. The man then fell down and let out a yelp. Marumaro ran up the slope and saw that he had a knife in his ankle.

"Marumaro... Help me tie him up... He needs to give us some answers..." Zola said from inside.

"L-Lady Zola...?" Marumaro said as a rope was thrown to him.

"Just... Tie him up..." Zola said.

Marumaro brought him inside and tied him up to a chair. He then closed the door.

"Lady Zola?" He said.

Marumaro looked to the door and saw Zola curled up next to the door.

"Gimme a minute, Maru..." Zola said.

"Why are your arms... Lady Zola, you need medical attention, immediately!" Marumaro said.

"I'm fine.." She said.

Her arms were covering her stomach. They were coated in blood. Marumaro went into the cabinet, desperately searching for any sort of medical supply when he found a gauze pad.

"Disinfectant.." Marumaro said to himself.

"Maru, I said I'm fine–"

"No, you're not! You come first!" Marumaro said in a shouting voice.

However, his voice was full of panic, and she knew it. Zola sighed when he said it, knowing that she didn't have the energy to argue with him.  
The devee found disinfectant wipes and a suture kit, then ran over to her without shutting the cabinet.

"Heh.. It was in the lower cabinet.." Zola joked.

"Now is not the time! What happened?" Marumaro shouted.

"I got reckless.. He got me, I got him... Just look at him, you know he's doing worse..." Zola replied.

"Move your arms!" Marumaro said.

Zola sighed, then complied, grunting as she did so. Marumaro covered his mouth.

"L-Lady Zola.."

Zola had a large, but shallow cut going a quarter way across her stomach. It was enough to cause profuse bleeding, and it was enough to leave a permanent scar in the future.

"I've suffered worse than this, Maru, just focus on interrogating him.." Zola said.

"No! This time I can't follow your order! This is more important!" Marumaro said.

"We only have one shot at this." Zola said, squinting her eyes with a lack of patience.

"I'm not gonna let you bleed until you're out!" Marumaro replied.

"Damn it, Maru..."

Marumaro was ready to start using the suture.

"This is gonna hurt.. Maro's sorry." Marumaro said.

"I don't need–"

Marumaro started using it, and Zola tried muffling her screams.

"Fucking stop, Marumaro! I'm fine, damn it!" Zola yelled.

"No, you're not! I'm not carrying you all the way back! Both you and Maro will die!" Marumaro said.

"..." Zola knew he was right, but she refused to admit it. "You don't need me–"

"Don't lie to Maro!" The devee said.

"Damn it, Maru..." She muttered.

Zola covered her mouth to muffle her screams as Marumaro finished suturing her wound. She was surprised at how well he did it when he was done.

"W-Where'd you learn how to..."

"Maro learned from Jiro after we defeated Nene!" Marumaro said.

Zola chuckled.

"No kidding, huh...?" Zola said, leaning her head against the wall.

Marumaro wrapped the gauze around her wound, then tucked it in.

"Maybe it'll keep you a bit warmer, Lady Zola!" Marumaro shouted.

"Heh... Maybe..." Zola said, slowly getting up and grabbing her blade. "Marumaro!"

Zola pushed him out of the way, then swung her blade. The man had gotten out of the ropes and had charged at them with a knife.

"..."

The man looked at his arm, which was then bleeding. Zola had cut off the hand that was holding the knife. It then took some time to sink in for him.

"Lady Zola..." Marumaro said.

Zola kicked the man back into the chair.

"Pull another stunt... I'll cut your other hand off..." Zola said.

"Lady Zola, you're in no condition to–"

"Fuck that... I'm not going to let anyone tell me what I can't do right now... We need to interrogate this guy." Zola said.

"You're Raúl, aren't you?" Marumaro asked him. "Raúl Acero."

"... How the fuck do you know my name...?" Raúl asked.

"I got some intel earlier... You're one of the five engineers for the cyborg program." Marumaro replied.

Zola let the devee take the wheel, since he had a lot more information than she did. She had nothing, so anything was a lot more.

"Tell us about the cyborg program. Now." Marumaro said.

Raúl laughed.

"You're a silly little devee if you think I'm telling you anything... Your friend is going to kill me anyways. I'll only be a liability to you two if I'm alive... And you definitely can't take me back with you!" Raúl said. "But! I'll tell you one thing. Sinkuta's gonna have a bigger problem than the gang war..."

Zola punched him in the stomach, specifically in one of the cuts that she had dealt to him.

"Talk." Zola ordered.

"You're going to kill me anyways." Raúl said.

"Who's to say we won't make you suffer first?" Zola asked.

"Your king. The Noluta Accords say–"

"The king isn't here. Nobody is here. It's just us three right now. So get to talking." Zola said.

Raúl spit on her shoulder, which caused her to walk into the kitchen and grab a lemon.

"I said talk." Zola said.

* * *

Raúl's array on Sahlia's necklace slowly grew redder, and she figured that he was in danger.

"Alyvia.. Do you think that cyborgs could be a threat?" Sahlia asked.

"Ones like me?" Alyvia asked in reply.

"No. I mean... Ones suited for war and killing." Sahlia said.

"I mean... When you say it like that..." Alyvia said, and the two saw a lone figure running toward the mayor's house.

"Alyvia.." Sahlia said. "Follow me!"

Sahlia started running after the figure, and Alyvia followed her. The two got to the house and opened the door.

"Don't move, or I'll blow his fucking brains out!" The figure said, holding a revolver to Chief Ramos.

Sahlia and Alyvia stood still.

"We can talk about this..." Alyvia said.

"There's no talking to be had." The figure said.

"Yes there is..." Sahlia said. "I remember you from Devour Village."

"It doesn't matter now. He's gonna pay me big time for this. He told me that he'd fix our village if I did this." The figure said.

"He's lying to you." Sahlia said. "And stop playing the pronoun game!"

"Aren't you a stuck up bitch?" The figure said.

Almost as if they were synchronized, Sahlia put up a barrier around Chief Ramos and Alyvia shot the figure straight in the wrist, causing them to lose their grip on the revolver. Alyvia then retracted the gun in her arm.

"Would you like me to cut his hand off?" Alyvia asked Sahlia.

"... Up to you." Sahlia said.

The tables had turned and the boy started begging for mercy.

"Please... We just need to make our village recover..." The boy said. "Don't do this..."

"It doesn't have to resort to murdering the mayor... He's innocent." Sahlia said.

"It's a matter of money! We need financial aid, and Jibral ain't doing shit! And you've just gone there and abandoned us like the coward you are! That boy should've just let you jump off the cliff and kill yourself..." He said. "You've got no reason to live, Sahlia! You only care about yourself! All your 'friends' are gonna die, and you'll be alone. But then again, you've always been alone!"

"Shut up!" Sahlia said, and she brought a barrier around the boy's neck, bringing it to crush it.

"Why...? Because you're going to be alone for the rest of your life...? Because the boy you 'love' has eyes for the other chick...? She was always hotter than you anyways...! That boy's totally gonna rail her before he ever rails you... And you're gonna grow old and hang yourself because nobody ever gave a fuck..." He whispered, since his airway was being compressed by the barrier.

She then made a red-violet sword out of magic and cut both of his arms off, before driving it into his neck.  
He cried out in pain at first, however, he then started laughing.

"The hell's so funny?!"

"I got you... To lose control..." He said, and Sahlia made the barriers and sword disappear.

"No.." She whispered.

The boy fell onto the ground and coughed up blood.

"We need to get him medical help!" Sahlia said.

Alyvia checked his pulse.

"I'm sorry, Sahlia, but he's dead..." Alyvia said.

Sahlia backed away.

"Fuck... No, no, please no... Why... Why did I..."

"It's not your fault." Alyvia said.

"I killed him... I-I..." Sahlia stammered.

"Don't kick yourself over it." Alyvia said.

"That's easy for you to say!" Sahlia shouted.

"Sahlia... Don't let what he said get to you... It's not true..." Alyvia said.

"It's too late now!" Sahlia yelled.

Alyvia hugged her, but Sahlia pushed her away.

"You don't understand! I killed someone!" Sahlia said.

"Did I not do that yesterday, Sahlia?" Alyvia asked.

"..." Sahlia said nothing, instead hugging Alyvia and crying into her shoulder. "Fucking damn it... I-I..."

"Sahlia, is it?" Chief Ramos said.

Sahlia nodded in Alyvia's shoulder.

"Well... Thank you for saving me. I appreciate it. The very least I can do is make sure this goes unsaid. I'll get you a grave for him in Devour Village." Chief Ramos said.

"Really...?" Sahlia said, still crying in Alyvia's shoulder.

"Yes. You saved my life, after all." Chief Ramos replied.

Sahlia didn't notice, but the second array lit up.

* * *

Raúl screamed, but he refused to talk.

"I may need to give you a real reason to talk." Zola said.

She thrusted her blade down onto the chair right in front of his pants.

"If you don't talk, then we're gonna have chopped peanuts in a minute." Zola said.

Raúl slipped out of the ropes yet again, grabbing a knife and swiping toward Zola. Zola was prepared, swinging her sword toward him, chopping off his four fingers besides his thumb. The knife fell out of his hand.

"Maru!" Zola said.

Marumaro grabbed the knife, but Raúl dove at the ground. He grabbed the knife that Marumaro held between his thumb and his palm.

"Fuck you both!" Raúl yelled, and he sheathed the knife into his own neck. "See... You... In hell..."

"Damn it!" Zola said as Raúl's body went limp.

"Sorry, Lady Zola..." Marumaro said.

"The hell are you saying, Maru...? It's not your fault at all." Zola said.

She patted the devee's head, then tore out the floorboards one by one.

"What are you doing?" Marumaro asked.

"Hiding the evidence." Zola said as she put the body and the knives underneath the floor.

"Won't he smell eventually?" Marumaro asked.

"We'll be long gone by then. We'll be long out of their minds... Besides." Zola said.

She got a snow shovel.

"I'm gonna improvise." Zola said, smiling a bit.

It had been like they committed their own cold blooded murder, even though they didn't. Zola dug up the ice in what seemed like an hour. She then put his body in his ice.

"I have to thank you for mentioning the smell.. I didn't even think of that." Zola said.

"Y-You're welcome?" Marumaro said, feeling completely guilty for Raúl's suicide, since Zola was hiding him like she killed him.

She put the ice that she dug up back on his body. It was softer, almost like snow. It was like dug up dirt when creating a grave in the soil.  
Zola then put the floorboards back.

"The only way anybody would be suspicious is if they felt that it wasn't hollow, didn't hear the sound of it being hollow, or if they felt that the floorboards were loose." Zola said.

"Lady Zola... Sometimes you scare me." Marumaro said.

"Yeah, but you still don't ever want to leave my side." Zola replied with a smirk.

"I mean... That's true, Lady Zola..." Marumaro said. "How are your stitches holding up? Were you being cautious while digging or were you in pain?"

"Both. I was in pain, but the stitches didn't tear.. I'll be fine until we get to Jibral." Zola said. "Thanks for stitching me up... Despite me saying not to."

"You're welcome, Lady Zola." Marumaro said.

"It seems you got all the information we need anyways." Zola said.

"Yup!" Marumaro replied.

"Good. We need to get out of here, now." Zola said.

* * *

Shu walked through Jibral, wondering what to do. He had become incredibly bored since the world became peaceful.  
Sure, it was what he wanted. But he didn't know what to do once it became reality. He walked over to the castle and went to the courtyard to think.  
He had seen King Jibral do it before, and he saw that the king was there then as well.

"King Jibral?" Shu said.

"Oh, hello, Shu. What brings you here?" The king asked.

"It's just.. I'm bored. I'm glad it's peaceful and all, but there's nothing to do!" Shu replied.

"I see..." King Jibral said.

He would've figured something more serious if it was any of Shu's friends, but he knew that Shu didn't dwell on it as much as them.  
It served as a good advantage for the boy, as he was never burdened by such a thing. Still, it left him as the odd man out.

"I forged my own sword, killed a bunch of monsters in front of Jibral, but it wasn't even a challenge..." Shu said. "I wish I had some sort of challenge."

"Be careful what you wish for, my friend..." King Jibral said. "You're smart. But the words you say may come back to haunt you."

"I'll be fine. As long as I never give up, I'll be a-okay!" Shu replied.

"Just keep your wits about you." King Jibral said.

"What if we sparred?" Shu asked.

The king smiled a bit, realizing that the answer was funny. Real, but funny.

"My guards would freak out. Think it's real and probably stab you before I could get a word out." King Jibral responded.

Shu smiled as well and they both started laughing. Alyvia walked into the courtyard, immediately getting their attention.

"I figured I would find you here.." Alyvia said.

"Yes, Alyvia. What is it?" King Jibral asked with a smile.

Alyvia handed him a paper which caused his smile to fade. He read the contents of it with a neutral expression.

"... I see." The king said.

He handed it to Shu. The boy began reading the letter.

" _To all of my friends, to the king, and to Shu. I've decided that I need to leave. I need to go home. I killed a man today, somebody I knew. I know it sounds stupid or forced, because you guys are used to it... But I'm not. I never killed anyone. I'm a normal person, or so I would like to believe. I don't know anymore. To take the life of another person... I can't handle that right now, I can't show my face to you guys right now. I just need to spend some time to find myself. I've always felt like every life matters... Maybe it's my problem. If it came to one of you guys being in danger, I need to learn not just to be able to pull the trigger, but to live with it. That's what I'm going to do. The way I murdered the man was one of pure anger, hatred, and brutality. Maybe someone like you can handle it, but I can't. He used to be my friend. He didn't have all the wrong motivations. I could've talked it out. However, I just need to go elsewhere. I know there's something calling for me, something that I'm looking for. But I will return some day. And when I do, I'll be stronger. I'll have a stronger mind. I'm frantically jotting down anything I can think of... There's so much grotesque imagery in my head, and it scares me. It reminds me of my home, of when Nene was around... I remember him injecting us with what he called a fear toxin. I think I understand it completely now... It was a fear toxin, it was something to make us irrational. Maybe I'm just thinking irrationally because of what happened, but I've always had pictures going through my head, scared that you all would die... We all grew a new particular fear of blood, just seeing it drove us to madness... And although the toxin has mostly been filtered out of my body, some of it is still there. It's what causing me to go insane because of the murder I committed... It caused me to be scared of Alyvia when she protected me. I'm still scared of what she can do, but only because of my irrationality. The streets are getting smaller though, and I have to leave... But I'll come back. I'll come back._ " Shu read to himself.

The letter was signed by Sahlia. Shu handed it back to Alyvia.

"By her request I'm going with her." Alyvia said.

"I wish you luck." King Jibral said.

"Yeah!" Shu added.

"Thank you." Alyvia said, and she started walking away. "I already showed it to Jiro and Kluke, so you don't have to worry about that."

Alyvia closed the door behind her, making her way out of the castle. The blonde walked all the way to the castle gates where she was awaited by the brunette.

"You ready?" Alyvia asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

The two left Jibral and started heading north. The journey to Devour Village wouldn't be as harsh as Zola's and Marumaro's to Noluta Village, but it would still be one that the two would go on alone. Sahlia held the book that Jonas gave her tightly. She knew that it was something she needed to keep in her head. She looked down and saw that the second array was lit. That's when she realized that Raúl was dead, having been distracted the entire time until then. The sun had finally set, and the two would need to be even more cautious until daylight. Ultimately, Sahlia knew that she needed to visit her home. It was calling out to her for a new purpose. She was ready to face any trial before her and become stronger for the group.


End file.
